Currently, the lack of existing pipeline infrastructure has resulted in increased transportation of some crude oils, such as Eagle Ford and Bakken crudes and other tight oils or shale oils, by rail. Such crude oils have a tendency to leave residue and build up solids (known as “remains on board”) on the walls of storage and transportation vessels such as rail cars. Excessive residues reduce the efficiency of transporting crude oil and lead to increased costs related to added downtime for cleaning of the vessel as well as disposal of residues removed from the vessel which increase environmental burden. While the vessels can be cleaned to remove remains on board, this process generates hazardous waste, takes the vessel out of service during the cleaning period, and is expensive.
The addition of compounds to the crude oil which are effective in dispersing the solids and reducing the formation of residues in the vessels would be beneficial to the oil and gas industry. Such compounds would reduce the formation of solids during storage and transportation therefore mitigating economic loss and decreasing environmental impact.